Sex is Power
by Chocolat Pooding
Summary: One Shot Story... Dont read if you don't like the.. um... dirtier stuff. Warning you NOW.


Honestly, I have nothing else to do except write yaoi. I have like no life, and here's another ridiculously dirty yaoi one shot. Ha-ha, I warn you ALLL it has... um... questionable words that you may want to keep away from said parents... I warn you now! If you don't want to read, then DELETE NOW. NOW.

---

---

---

---

---

--- You going to delete?

---

---

---

---

--- How bout now?

---

---

---

---

---

--- Fine, you asked for it. Can't say I didn't warn you poor soon-to-be-horny souls.

Ray lay softly against the bed, his head resting demurely on top of the Nine West pillow. He just went through a hard day of training; he had no wish of wasting valuable sleep time.

_Honestly, he drives us too hard... and me too._

A slow creak sounded throughout the room as the door opened slowly. "Kai have you no grace?"

"I do, it's this stupid door." Kai closed the door gently.

Ray grunted and shifted aside to allow Kai on the bed. "Today was way too hard... and you were extra hard on me, too. Everyone thinks your being an ass..."

"Wasn't I always an ass?"

"No."

"Since when?"

"Since we started going out. What's up with you?"

Kai hesitated, something he rarely did. _If only I could se what he was thinking..._

"You'll never know," Kai read his mind. Then he added reluctantly, "It's just... I'm not used to this... Haven't felt this way bout' anyone before..."

Ray opened one eye slowly. "Don't doubt yourself Kai. It ill becomes you... since when did you feel so strongly?"

"Never"

"Well then?" Aren't you going to kiss me like always?

"Yeah."

Kai leaned over and kissed Ray, letting his tongue free rein. Both of Ray's eyes opened widely. Ray moaned in his mouth. "Oh Kai... I don't want to--"

Kai separated. "Let's."

"No.""Why not?" Ray saw the hints of that trademark smirk."It's not going to mean anything if you... if I don't--""I thought you wanted this.""Yes...""So then?"Ray thought for a moment. Kai didn't. He immediately went to work on Ray, kissing him harder than before. Ray moaned louder this time, letting his hands grab Kai's back and pull him on top of him. Kai's hands were a bit friskier; he stuck one under Ray's shirt playing within the nipple. Ray felt something hard through Kai's DKNY black jeans; he felt himself get hard too. Kai thrust his tongue ever deeper, licking all over. Ray pushed him off his mouth for a second. "Please," he gasped. "I... You..."Kai pulled on the drawstring of Ray's shorts (which incidentally, gave him a very good view during training), and let the material slip off effortlessly. He pulled on Ray's boxers and nibbled on his skin, until Ray pushed his head away. "Later. I'm filthy." It was true; sweat still hung onto his skin.Kai reluctantly withdrew, and followed Ray like a lustful puppy to the shower. "I got to piss. You want it?" Ray asked without emotion; even Kai couldn't tell if he liked this or not.He knelt down and rested a red-eyed head on Ray's leg. "Please, sir."Ray didn't let his shock show on his face._ Oh god, what have we done...__  
_  
He had a brief flash of a book he once read. _Sex is power. Sex is what killed me. To think I was murdered... for a good fuck.__  
_  
Ray let go on Kai's shoulder, letting he go all over his shoulder; he knew he wouldn't like it if he had a mouthful of piss. Kai was rapping like a songbird under his breath. A/N: Unpredictable: Jamie Foxx & Ludacris _Let me put a little bit of excitement __  
__Up in your lifestyle. __  
__You got to know the times of the essence __  
__I'm talking right now. __  
__I can get, get rid of that headache __  
__what you doing tonight. __  
__Some say that sex is overrated, but they just ain't doing' it right. __  
__I keeps it interesting baby, just take them clothes off. __  
__I'll be your Tylenol just take me till you dose off. __  
__Wake you up in the middle of the night and take you to another world, __  
__You'll wake up in the morning feeling like another boy._

Ray finished up and Kai gave his hard cock a quick kiss. Getting up from his kneeling position, he undressed and hung his pissy clothes in the shower. Even in the dim lighting of the room, he could tell that Kai was hornier than ever.

Ray got into the shower and turned on the warm water, while Kai watched with a hungry expression in his eyes. He didn't look directly at him; he could just tell that Kai was watching, the way the steam coalesced off his skin, the almost unconscious ease in which he untied his long hair. Look your heart out, boy. I have a new name for you: Hungry Eyes.

After a slight nod to the wall, Kai came in, slipping his hands around Ray's waste, pressing his long, flaccid organ against Ray's hard, tight little ass. Ray wriggled out of his grasp and got out of the shower, flicking the knobs shut.

Kai followed, still looking lustful and hungry.

Ray dried himself up, as did Kai using the same towel (he breathed in deeply of his musky scent) A/N: Smell the Febreze freshness! And the Puma cologne that makes me bleeeeeep-y 

This is unlike me, thought Kai. What have I succumbed to? But he didn't want to stop.

He walked slowly, always conscious of those red eyes, and lay on his back on the bed. He held the position till Kai got the hint.Immediately, with the air of a tiger pouncing on his prey, he kissed him madly, driven by raw lust at this point. Kai was driven mad by the feeling of hot skin against his, his love exploding into love lust. Ray pushed him off yet again. A/N: Ray is very reluctant, but at this point, is ready to get down to business. Letting you perverts know ;) Kneeling down over Kai and taking him down his throat, he licked him and stuck his tongue where Kai never had it, driven by this new, powerful weakness he had over his lover.Kai moaned loudly, head and two-toned hair thrown back in ecstasy as Ray sucked him off, licking his cock, sweet and hard till he felt like coming all over the room. The, he stopped and looked Kai in the eye, a smirk played against his usually innocent features. Kai was panting like a dog, saliva dripping from his mouth and pre-cum on his cock, hovering on the edge of bringing it all crashing down on him. "Your turn." The first words.Kai immediately got up and started on Ray's harder cock, putting pressure on the head, which made Ray purr loudly. He swallowed all he had, and then, Ray started to thrust his glorious nine-incher into Kai's mouth like he was trying to fuck his mouth. A/N: I heard that this is supposed to feel pretty damn good. He actually let him do it for a few seconds until he pulled out. Kai leaned forward hungrily, wanting more, but Ray turned around."Help me. Help me come now." Ray said breathlessly. Kai slipped a condom on and traced a finger along it. I could do so much with this. Kai flipped Ray over, savouring the sight; Ray panting, sweat glistening off his whole body, his ragged breathes, his ass raised in the air. A tight little thing. Daddy likes it tight. A boy's ass has always got to fit his daddy's prick. A loose hole is a waste of time.Suddenly, he thrust his whole eleven-incher straight into Ray's ass. Ray screamed, pain racking his spine and making him arch his back in spasms. Kai didn't care, he just kept on fucking Ray like a madman, cock going in all the way, taking him up all the way.Kai's hand enclosed around his partner's dick, jerking it off with hard thrusts, and he felt Ray's hand over his, helping him. Helping him come. Kai was moaning loudly; so loudly that people in the next room (Tyson and Max, but that's between them) started to pant slightly. All that could be heard was, "Oh yeah. Do it like that, oh yeah. Oh, I'm going to fucking come, Ray, oh shit... tighter Ray, lemme fuck you harder...I bet you like this, letting me stick my huge cock up your ass, like I'm fucking up a whore..."Ray let out a string of "yes's as he felt his body start to spasm. Ray gripped his cock harder than ever, driving himself beyond his physical limits...

Blood started to trickle out of Ray's ass, but Kai didn't notice; he was going to come like a bitch anyways.


End file.
